brrfandomcom-20200214-history
SOTA c24s01
Text Subterra had been a comfortable little getaway, but all-in-all, Scrivener Blooms found himself much happier when he was at home. Here, in this little cabin in the wilderness, he could hide away from pretty much everything... including radio talk shows that now wanted him to respond to Ersatz Major's latest accusations about him, which included some rather nasty comments about his sex life. He couldn't help but notice Ersatz kept playing that particular card, but he thought it was because it was what made people uncomfortable: his weird relationship was like a giant bull's eye after all, Scrivener wasn't dumb enough to think it wasn't. And with how happy ponies were to sit back and have misconceptions and gossip, he knew Ersatz's old tricks were all the same still good tricks, which was part of why he refused to further humiliate himself on live radio. The other part was that the thought of talking to someone with at least several thousand listeners scared the crap out of him. She had sent another article to him as well, but Scrivener had only skimmed it after he realized with surprise this one was actually tamer in comparison to her last. He thought she might actually be feeling guilt, whatever else she was saying or doing, although Luna just grumbled that she would prefer making Ersatz feel a hoof up her rear. Now the stallion was sitting upstairs in the office he shared with Twilight Sparkle, writing a few notes about their latest little adventure, but mostly just sitting in his office chair and spinning around every now and then as he hummed to himself quietly. Luna was downstairs drawing, and Twilight was reading somewhere. Antares had gone into Ponyville with Meadowlark, he thought, which was good: his son was finally starting to... move on a little, he thought. Scrivener smiled a little to himself as he sat back in his chair, resting his front hooves in his lap and closing his eyes as he leaned slowly back... then winced and sat hurriedly up when the chair creaked and almost overbalanced. He grumbled a little under his breath, shifting his weight absently around before Twilight said softly from the doorway: “You know you're not going to fall over if you lean back, Scrivy.” “I'd rather not take the chance.” Scrivener replied mildly, glancing over at the Lich as she smiled at him softly: she was wearing one of her turtleneck sweaters, and it covered her stitching completely, leaving her looking like a normal winged unicorn... because you know, there's ever been a normal one of those. “How're you doing?” “Good.” Twilight replied with a smile, and then she strode forwards and leaned against the desk, turning her head towards him and asking gently: “Have you been thinking about what Burning Desire said at all?” “On and off. You know I leave most of that to Luna.” Scrivener replied, shrugging a little before he softened a bit, asking quietly: “You're worried, huh?” “Of course I'm worried. You're going without me.” Twilight smiled faintly, reaching up and gently touching under his chin. “It hurts to think that I'm not going to be there to help out at all, but... I understand that I need to heal more. Physically I'm restored, but my powers are still weaker than normal. And it might help Celestia feel a little better too.” Scrivener smiled a little at this: Celestia hadn't taken the best to being left behind herself. The charcoal stallion shifted a little, and then he leaned towards the violet mare and said softly: “Don't worry about me and Luna, okay? We're good at taking down demons by now, even powerful ones. It won't be like Cheshire... Cheshire we had no idea what we were getting into.” Twilight nodded hesitantly, and then the stallion winked at her, adding: “Besides, you get to have all the fun of keeping an eye on Ponyville. With Celestia still in Canterlot, someone has to be here to keep an eye on Sleipnir, and worse yet, Cowlick and Shiny, as she calls him. And there's Antares, too... I don't think he was too happy with being left behind.” “He never is. He wants to prove himself to you two. He may have saved you both, but he still feels like... like it wasn't enough. And sometimes you two do treat our son like he's just a little colt.” Twilight said mildly, even as she slipped forwards, and Scrivener smiled slightly as the mare half-pulled herself up into the chair with him, her body pressing to his, turning around so he could wrap his forelimbs around her and curl her close in his lap. “Our son. Luna and I both like it when you say that... when you remember that.” Scrivener said softly, and Twilight shrugged a little, smiling faintly before she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side as he kissed the side of her neck softly just above her collar. “Don't... change the subject...” Twilight mumbled, then she blushed a little as Scrivener's hooves slid along her body, but she reacted to her touch, eyes fluttering closed as Scrivener leaned over her, feeling his weight and his strength and his masculine body... Luna twitched downstairs, dropping the pencil she was sketching idly with... then stared slowly up at the ceiling before her entire body sizzled with heat, and she stumbled up to her hooves with a curse under her breath, glaring and shouting: “Damnation! Filthy harlots, I... oh Horses of Heaven!” She stumbled in mid-run through the kitchen, lurching and smacking face-first into the back door before staggering backwards, then shaking her head wildly before yanking it quickly open and charging outside for the stairs leading up to the second level, cursing the entire time as bright flares of pleasure lit up through her body, contrasting the pain of almost ramming into the guardrail before lunging up to the second floor door, saying almost desperately as she hammered it open: “I am here, I am here!” Top ↑